Samson
Samson (サムソン Samson) is Filia's Parasite. Samson's location on Filia gives her the appearance of a Futakuchi-onna, a Japanese demon with a second mouth on the back of its head. Personality Samson is shown to be a brash and rowdy parasitic symbiote. Despite those qualities, he is shown to be quite protective and supportive of Filia, as he mentioned that nobody should lay a hand on her after attacking Riccardo in story mode when he tried to hit on her. It is implied that Samson could know some things that Filia doesn't as he seemed hesitant on the subject of Painwheel knowing Filia after their fight. When Parasoul is defeated against Filia when fighting her, she mutters "You're being...used." before falling out, hinting that Samson's intentions toward Filia might be considerably less than honorable and that he's only using Filia to get what he wants. This is further touched upon during Filia's meeting with Squigly and Leviathan as Leviathan states "I won't idly watch you bring doom to another host!", revealing that Samson has manipulated and even has gotten his previous hosts killed in order to gain what he wants. Although he could be morally dubious at times, Samson once had a previous host that he cherished named Delilah. He seemed regretful that he could not prevent her death at Eliza's hands. He deeply loathes Eliza for her evil ways and being the reason why people could not trust Theons. Trivia *Samson was the 32nd and final possible DLC character to be revealed in the Indiegogo campaign, at $600,000. *Samson's previous host was named Delilah. Based on Samson and Leviathan's comments she is most likely dead. This is further proven by the fact that a parasite can only seperate from a host if the host dies. *This version of Samson is based on an early concept for Filia that had Samson in total control of their shared body; after devouring Filia's parents, the parasite consumed Filia's own brain and innards, reducing her to a mere meat puppet for him to hide behind and control. This plan was eventually dropped by the Skullgirls staff in favor of the current incarnation of Filia (having a reasonably-mutual symbiosis with Samson), before being revived as the DLC version of Samson. *Samson's name and powers are a reference to both the biblical figure of the same name and the character, Gregor Samsa, from Franz Kafka's novel The Metamorphosis. *Samson has many connections/informants in the city who he calls upon to give housing for him and Filia, one of which is Yu-Wan. *In an unused alternate ending, it is suggested that Samson possessed Filia at her request. *Skullgirls Art Director Alex Ahad drew a human version of Samson by fan request. This version of Samson appears to be very surly, with a prominent scowl, enlarged muscles and pompadour with sideburns. He also has pieces of Roman-style columns (like those found in the realm occupied by the Trinity) linked to his wrists by handcuffs, referencing the legend he is likely named after. This design however is regarded as non-canon unless future events indicate otherwise. Category:Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:DLC Characters